


Oh, You Haven't Heard?

by Youwantmetobeexplicit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youwantmetobeexplicit/pseuds/Youwantmetobeexplicit
Summary: Moira is one of the most frustrating people Angela has ever met.  She is pompous, has perfect cheekbones, and doesn't do a damn thing in bed.Angela calls Moira out for being a pillow princess.





	Oh, You Haven't Heard?

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present after too many jokes about Moira being a pillow princess. 
> 
> We're Gay and We're HORNY

Angela sat alone in the dimly lit kitchen of the base they were currently stationed in. She gritted her teeth for what seemed like the 100th time that day as she poured herself another vodka. She wasn't one for drinking alone, but her teammates had scattered when she came into the room. She could feel the tightness in her jaw still, and she was self-aware enough to know she could look frightening when she was too frustrated to control it. 

Moira O'Deorain had blown up her lab and now somehow Angela was the one being punished. How could Jack think it was a good idea to put that woman in her work space? He had halfheartedly preached something about getting along and two heads being better than one, but she knew that she had simply drawn the short straw. Everything about that woman frustrated her, and today had been the explosive tipping point when Moira continued to give advice about Angela’s newest project that she certainly hadn’t asked for. She was having enough trouble as it was without having to suffer the other doctor’s constant criticism of her methods. 

Angela downed the remains of her drink, put her glass into the sink, and slapped her cheeks with both hands until she felt her jaw muscles give. She was still pissed, and she was either going to go tell Moira off or work off this frustration. She'd decide when she got a look at Moira's dumb, perfectly sculpted face.  
\---  
Moira was still wearing the button down Angela had seen her in earlier. She was reclining easily in bed, completely invested in the book she was reading. She looked up briefly, but did not acknowledge Angela's presence with a single word. It stung, but she probably wasn't the only one still stinging from the argument they had had earlier in their now shared lab. Angela was ready to work out that aggression, and she'd be damned if she had to do it alone. 

She knelt next to Moira on the bed and yanked the book she was reading from her grip. 

"Look at me," she said firmly. 

Moira looked up now, and instead of responding, she kept her eyes on Angela while folding her hands lightly over her stomach. Moira was never afraid to tell Angela off when she wasn't in the mood, and this was as much confirmation as Angela needed. She pushed Moira’s legs apart until there was enough space in between them for Angela to kneel. 

Angela got to quick work, kissing up Moira's slender neck while her hands unbuttoned Moira's dress shirt. She was satisfied with that work when she got the shirt half way open. She ran her hands along Moira's chest, enjoying the feel of her smooth sternum and the soft swell of her small breasts. 

She kissed along Moira's chin, nibbling and using her tongue as she pleased until she reached her goal of Moira's mouth. She ran her tongue along those lips and pushed inside to kiss Moira deep and slow. Moira responded, leaning forward into the kiss. When Angela ran one of her hands along the short hair at the nape of her neck, Moira let out a barely audible sigh of satisfaction. 

But-- and this was a big but-- Moira had still not moved her hands. Angela stopped kissing her at this point and pulled back to stare at her dead on. 

"Really? Really. Even with this, you can't give me any satisfaction. Like always, I do all the work and you're the only one who ends up satisfied." 

Moira's lips were slick with spit and still parted. She had a confused look on her face, and she seemed a little unfocused. Like she was trying to figure out what had made Angela angry this time. 

Angela sat back on her legs with her hands over her face mumbling animatedly into them. Moira was just able to make out the words "pillow princess" in between an impressive slew of swear words, and it clicked for her.

Without saying a word, Moira rolled herself off the bed and walked out of the room and into the adjoining bathroom. She shut the door and Angela sat there, stunned and now more irritated than ever. 

Left alone for far too long, Angela is getting ready to call it and go back to her bunk when the bathroom door slides back open. There in the doorway is Moira, still wearing her half undone button down and below that nothing. Well, almost nothing. Below the shirt tails, Angela can see the elaborate straps that wrapped around Moira's thighs and then draw her eyes to the dildo that the straps connected to her lithe body. 

Angela can practically feel her eyes bulge from her head at the same time her mouth started to water. Whatever she had been expecting from her often frigid partner, it had not been this. 

Moira runs her long fingernails along the tip of the dildo before moving her hand lower wrapping her hand around the thick base. The attached toy is deep purple color. It has a sleek design with a gentle upward curve back towards Moira's belly. Angela can barely tear her eyes away.

Smugness paints Moira's face, and she brings her other hand to her mouth, dragging her nails along her lips and slipping out her tongue to trace their path. 

"Arrogance really is not a good look for you." It's all Angela can manage without betraying any of her building excitement.

"Arrogance? I'm just doing what you requested, dear doctor."

Without leaving time for Angela to make a smart retort, she walks to the edge of the bed and crooks her finger in a gesture for Angela to move closer. She took her time, not wanting to seem too eager. She moved on her knees until she sat in front of Moira. She looked up into Moira's face. There are some things Angela would never admit to out loud, but in that moment she was waiting for Moira to tell her what to do.

"Well go on, don't just look at it."

It wasn't exactly said as the direct order Angela dreamed of, but she was already moving her head forward. First, putting her hands on either side of Moira’s hips and working her way along the elaborate harness Moira was wearing. She slipped her fingers under the straps, pulling a bit and testing the rigidity, she kept moving until her hands met between Moira's thighs. She could feel where the toy connected to the harness and then where it was inserted inside Moira herself. Wanting to satisfy her own curiosity, she pushed down. Moira's hips canted forward in the most minuscule movement. It was enough to satisfy her curiosity, and Angela changed her attentions, now gripping the protruding shaft of the toy. 

She ran her hand, testing its length; it was made of a soft material but was solid and heavy in her palm. It was a little larger than any toy she might have picked for herself, but she was feeling a little daring in the moment. She licked her lips, mouth still exceedingly wet, she moved to the head of the dildo and put her mouth on it. She didn’t bother using her tongue as she worked. She still wanted to get as much as she could wet, and as she moved to take it deeper in her mouth, she felt Moira’s hand move to her head. Those long fingernails scraped along her scalp before pulling off the elastic keeping her hair up. 

Angela looked up at her with a question in her eyes; mouth still otherwise occupied. Moira made a quiet noise as she looked back down at her face. She recognized that noise as the same satisfied hum that Moira made when a hypothesis of hers had been confirmed. Much to Angela’s dismay, that noise never failed to make her heart skip a beat. 

Moira tightened her grip in Angela’s hair and used it to pull her head gently back as she simultaneously drew her hips, and the toy, away from Angela’s open mouth. 

”Let’s not be too greedy. Not yet.” She clicked her tongue and when she spoke, her accent caught at every consonant. ”Take off your clothes and get on your knees.” 

She emphasized her last words were a command by tightening her grip in Angela’s hair, pulling uncomfortably tight before letting go and stepping back expectantly. 

Mercy tried not to seem too enthusiastic as she shucked her shirt and pants, and then as almost an afterthought she threw her bra off the bed as well. She settled herself on her hands and knees, facing away from Moira. She was beyond feeling any embarrassment about this, and she wanted her partner to have a good view. 

Moira took her time dragging her long nails from Angela's lower back down to her thighs. She kept her touch light enough to not disturb Angela's underwear she was still wearing, but it was still more than enough to make her start to squirm.

Moira repeated this motion a few more times and just when Angela started to get impatient, she felt the fat head of the dildo press against her entrance through the soft material of her underwear.

With one hand planted firmly on her ass, Angela felt the stretch of material as her underwear was pulled away just enough for the head of the dildo to slip inside, now against her bare skin.

The spit she had spent so much care coating the dildo with had cooled and made for a cold shock against the wet heat of her body. Moira pushed against her hole teasingly, rocking back and forth; all the way forward to rub against her overly sensitive clit and back again to press against her opening. It was completely maddening and Moira kept it up until Angela couldn't keep her groans from escaping tight lips, and her hands were gripped hard into the sheets beneath them.

Finally Moira relented. She moved back and pulled Angela’s underwear down and off one leg. She spread Angela’s legs wider and put herself in the freed space before she moved closer and pushed the head of the dildo inside of her. She wasn’t quite ready to give up on the teasing and she pulled out completely after only pushing just the tip inside. Again and again, letting herself sink deeper in minuscule amounts before pulling out again. She spent special attention making sure that every time she pulled out, she let the head of the dildo drag against the edges of her entrance in the most aggravating manner. 

Angela let her get away with it until she just couldn’t wait any longer, and when Moira moved to slip the toy back inside, she shoved herself backwards until she was pressed flush against Moira’s thighs. She let out a deep breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding in and let herself enjoy the fullness she was feeling.

Moira curled herself over Angela’s arched back, still keeping every inch of that toy deep inside her. She brought her face down close to Angela’s, letting her nose press into her hairline. 

”If you want it so bad, you just need to ask,” she let her words get muffled into Angela’s hair, but made her point clear by punctuating every word with a push of her hips. Still seated deeply inside of Angela, the thrusts only succeeded in putting a tempting pressure on her more sensitive parts. 

”Why don’t you let me do all the work for once?” And when she spoke that last word, she drew her hips back and pushed inside again in one smooth motion. This time, she proved she was done teasing and kept up a steady pace. 

Angela could feel the rising pleasure in her gut and she moved her hand to touch herself so she could reach her impending climax. Before she could touch herself, Moira’s hand grabbed her by the wrist to keep her from her goal. Angela can feel her shake her head against her shoulder, and without saying anything, she began to pick up the speed of her thrusts. It felt so good but it wasn’t not quite enough. As if sensing that, Moira slowed down again and instead punctuated each thrust with a slow grind when the toy was all the way sheathed inside Angela’s body. The new motion is enough to press hard against sensitive nerves, and she Angela reached her orgasm with a sharp gasp.  
It hit her with enough of a surprise that she was thrown off balance with only one hand to keep her up. She landed with her face pressed hard against the bed. She stayed there, Moira still inside her, while she tried to catch her breath. 

”I’m not done with you yet,” Moira said, startling Angela out of her dazed state. 

Showing a surprising physical strength, she pulled Angela up until she was seated firmly in Moira’s lap, with that toy pressing hard and deep against her insides. She couldn't help the strangled moan that she made, letting her head roll back onto Moira's shoulder.

"You're going to have to help me a little here, love," Moira told her, mouth pressing hot against her cheek. She raised her hips for emphasis. Not being able to move the way she wanted to, she only succeeded in pushing the toy harder against where it was so firmly pressed. Another moan came unbidden, and Angela worked what little strength she had left into sitting forward on her knees slowly. She let her own weight bring her down again, and then let herself fall into a rhythm of repetition. 

Trusting Angela to keep up the movements on her own now, Moira moved her hands from where they had been grabbing at her hips to more desirable positions. She moved the left upward to grab a handful of Angela's breast, rolling her palm lightly back and forth across her nipple just enough for her to feel that delicious friction shoot straight to her groin. Meanwhile, her right hand moved down to push fingers into the folds between her thighs. She pushed her fingers through that wet heat and further until her fingers were spread on either side of the synthetic cock that Angela was working herself up and down on. She pushed down just a bit and the pressure felt good enough for Angela's eyes to roll back.

"You're doing so good," Moira whispered, rewarding her with an open mouthed kiss to the spot behind Angela's earlobe. She took this time to pull the hand between her legs back. She let her fingers drag over Angela's clit, taking her time, pushing a little too hard and a moving a little too slowly.

The steady rhythm Angela had been fucking herself down on the toy with suddenly stuttered as she let out a long string of expletives in her native German. Moira took that as a good sign and kept the pressure constant on her clit, but held her hand still. It took Angela a moment and a deep breath before she moved again. She re-situated herself in Moira's lap, moving her legs so she could get as much leverage as she needed and started moving again. 

Moira drank in the hard panting breaths Angela was taking as she continued to exerted herself. Moira could see her partner working towards her end, and with every down stroke she made, the part of the toy that was inside Moira pressed against her insides in such a satisfying way. This time they were both close. Moira worked her hand faster now, matching pace with Angela's movements. She pushed her face into Angela's neck as they moved. She was pushing her own hips up for them to meet halfway, and the noise of the soft slap of her thighs against Angela's butt was getting louder.

She let herself get lost in the feeling, licking and kissing sloppily at Angela's neck. When her orgasm hit, she pushed her hips up hard and bit down on the strip of skin she had been kissing. 

The air was punched from Angela's gut and her climax hit her hard and went straight to her head. Her body tensed uncontrollably, but when she tried to curl forward, Moira held her tight against her chest, not letting her move. She was kept close until Moira was satisfied with leaving slow kisses along her throat. She heard Moira sigh behind her and when the grip loosened, they both fell down slow and languid next to each other on the bed.

"Help me out of this thing." Moira was pulling uselessly at some of the straps that wrapped around her thighs, not willing to expend one more single ounce of effort. 

Angela glowered at her but still worked open every single buckle without a complaint.

When she was done, Moira pulled the harness off her body and dropped it off the side of the bed where it landed with a heavy thump. Angela's sour expression only deepened.

"I would storm out of here but I don't think my legs will work," Angela finally said. Her breath was still coming fast.

"Well then it looks like you fell right into my trap." She leaned down to kiss Angela, still wearing a hint of that smug look that had started this whole mess. Instead of a kiss Angela met her halfway with a pillow to the face. She let herself settle a little further into the bed, not letting herself admit that she liked hearing Moira's laugh that came from behind the pillow. Besides, they could always fight again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't all that I wanted to do, so hopefully that means I will write more with these ladies soon!


End file.
